


Brutality and Grace

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Poll Stories [14]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Chun-Li and Juri Han have zero reason to like each other. Really, they're bitter enemies. Absolutely. So why are they fucking? They don't have a clue, but that doesn't mean they'll stop.
Relationships: Chun-Li/Juri Han
Series: Poll Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Brutality and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

They had no business being this into it. If anyone else knew, it’d be  _ both _ their careers over, to say nothing of whether they could escape with their lives. The danger made it exciting, and it also reminded them that it couldn’t last.

Chun-Li bit her lip and tried to keep herself from cracking as her partner pawed at her legs. Gangly, dextrous fingers ran over every tensed muscle, tracing the circle of Chun-Li’s kneecap before drumming back up to squeeze her thighs. It was...not an unpleasant sensation. Far from it. Her legs, strong as they were, could be sensitive under the right touch, and the “right touch” was exactly what her partner had. But why, of all women, did the perfect one have to be Juri Han? 

It wasn’t fair for such an unrepentant hedonist to have tits that Chun-Li adored squishing beneath her palms. It wasn’t  _ right  _ for a sociopath to be able kiss as well as Juri could. It wasn’t reasonable for a sadist to derive such obvious pleasure from tormenting Chun-Li, pushing her right to the edge of her patience, and then just...stopping.

Wait, no, actually.  _ That _ part made sense. It still fucking sucked, but at least it was on-point for a woman with delusions of being a dominatrix. That didn’t make it any easier to admit that Juri Han nearly had her enemy eating out of the palm of her hand.

“Open up, princess.” Juri cooed, pulling Chun-Li’s legs apart before she could respond. The taekwondo master lifted a hand to show her middle digit pointing towards Chun-Li, then smirked and uncurled her index finger, pressing it flush to the middle and then pushing forward between those mighty thighs. Chun-Li clenched her teeth and refused to budge even as Juri’s cold, slim digits pressed deeper into her, shoving forward in a rough, hard slide.

“Bet the rest of your buds would just  _ hate _ to see you like this, eh?” Juri cackled and curled her intruding digits to press and drag against the inner walls of Chun-Li’s cunt, leaving a trail of sloppy warmth in the wake of her touch. “Wrapped around a wanted criminal’s finger? Or, well,  _ two _ fingers.”

Chun-Li did not give her the satisfaction of an answer, but she couldn’t stop her toes from curling into the floor. Fuck, why did Juri have to be so  _ good _ at this? She knew how to poke, prod, and pump her fingers all around inside her. __

“How’s it feel to be my bitch?” Juri snorted, her free hand greedily stroking all along the curves of Chun-Li’s thighs and hips, then reaching further to cup the other woman’s firm, muscular backside. Juri’s grip came down hard on Chun-Li’s rear, harshly digging her nails into the unyielding skin, and the thumb of the hand Juri was fingering her with started drumming on her clit in the same rhythm,  _ just _ to keep the martial artist on edge. Never frequently enough for Chun-Li to feel a quick climax coming, but often enough that she couldn’t relax her legs...or prevent a little hitch in her breathing escape from her lips in the form of a tiny gasp. A frail sound, but Juri smiled fiendishly at the noise.

“I thought so.”

Her motions sped up, her hand jerking towards and away from Chun-Li’s cunt as her fingers writhed and withdrew only to push back in again. The movement of Juri’s thumb on her partner’s clit got more constant, and then hurried up. Chun-Li was sliding forward and back now, dragged along by Juri’s aggressive thrusting, barely held in place by the hand on her backside. She was so close, so  _ warm _ , so tight, she could  _ just _ feel the twitch and shiver begin to flatten into the thrum of release, and then…

...Juri stopped. Her fingers came to a sudden halt, so fast that Chun-Li’s head snapped back and left her reeling. The arms she was using to hold herself up, slightly elevated from the floor, wavered, elbows buckling, but she didn’t fall. Her thighs trembled, eager to rub together in the hopes of getting what she wanted, but she couldn’t with Juri in the way.

This was a common outcome, but always a frustrating one, and always with the same goal. To deny her here wasn’t just being a poor sport. It was cruel. It was spiteful. Juri wanted to make Chun-Li  _ beg _ for release. She wanted to hear her rival whimper and plead to be allowed to cum, or some other trite like that. Juri Han’s one eye lit up in anticipation, and she licked the taste of Chun-Li off of her fingers and let the question hang in the air. Would today be the day Chun-Li gave her what she wanted?

Like hell. Not on Chun-Li’s watch. She allowed the pleasure to fade, recognizing the lost orgas, but looking forward. She had more discipline, more form, than the unbalanced, unfocused Juri Han. This was nothing she couldn’t handle. And if the bitch wanted to fight dirty, then Chun-Li knew what to do.

Forcing her thighs together to grab Juri around the middle, Chun-Li twirled and spun, dragging Juri with her until her enemy had her back on the floor and Chun-Li was on top. The one-eyed woman sneered up at her foe, but did not resist.

“All right, girl scout. It’s your play. Don’t wimp out on me now.”

Chun-Li bit back her reply as she shimmied down, raising Juri Han’s legs up and then letting them back down so they rested on either side of Chun-Li’s double-bunned hair. Leaning forward, she smacked her lips loudly enough for Juri to hear, prompting a guffaw from the other woman.

“Oh, you folded, just like that? Wow, you’re really fucking pathetic, aren’t you?”

It took all of Chun-Li’s willpower to keep herself from sniping back. Doing so would only play into her partner’s hands...and if she was going to pay her in equal measure, she had to execute this perfectly. Her lips closed around the tight, throbbing button of Juri’s clit and she hummed. Juri was far less restrained than Chun-Li, and a yowl ripped from her throat at the sudden, buzzing pleasure. It vibrated and shook through her whole body, leaving shudders as it went, and only stopped when Chun-Li pulled away with a  _ pop _ and a lick of her lips, to taste the beginnings of Juri’s pleasure.

Instead of putting her mouth back to Juri’s clit, Chun-Li opened her mouth wider and jutted her tongue forward, dragging it down from the crown of black hair she had so recently felt her lips brush against, then circling around the nub, and then further below to the wet, dripping folds between Juri’s legs. With a quick breath in, Chun-Li’s tongue dove inward, pushing and slipping inside of her partner with a wet, weighty  _ slurping _ sound.

“Fuck...fuck!” Juri swore, reaching a hand forward to pull Chun-Li’s face closer, only to get shoved away by a hand from below. She tried again, and was repulsed a second time, forcing Chun-Li to withdraw her tongue from Juri’s cunt with a long, slow drag and fix her partner with a glare. For such a restraint woman, Chun-Li could be terrifying when she wanted to be, and for the first time, Juri felt the slightest whisper of trepidation creep into her at the cold certainty in Chun-Li’s features. There was no mercy there, and no patience, even if her discipline remained unbroken.

So Juri relented, and Chun-Li got back to work. Her tongue started slow, gentle, exploring and tasting Juri Han’s sweetness. Little wriggles here and there, to feel for the sensitive spots she knew were there, and others that might have eluded her notice in the past. It didn’t take much for her to know when to kick it up, especially with Juri cussing up a storm with every little flick and movement. Her tongue went from wriggling to writhing, from licking to devouring, from prodding to shoving, and all the faster, too. Her tongue was undulating into and out of Juri Han’s cunt so quickly that Chun-Li was starting to drool, unable to hold her lips close enough together to stop saliva and Juri’s fluids from cascading down her chin and cheeks onto the floor. Juri Han’s pussy tensed and tightened, and her swearing trailed off into hoarse croaks. For all her bluster, Juri was a quick shot, and in another situation, Chun-Li would have been happy to bring her to a finish.

But not today. At the precipice, when Juri was at her most vulnerable and about to unravel, Chun Li broke away. Her tongue slipped free of her partner’s slit with a  _ pop _ , and a string of liquid connected Chun-Li’s mouth and chin to Juri’s crotch until she wiped it away and fixed Juri’s shocked, blushing face with a confident stare.

“I...what...well.” Juri stammered as the high stayed suspended for a moment...and then retreated, leaving her unsatisfied. “Never seen you this dirty before, bitch. Guess I rubbed off on you, eh?”

“No. But  _ now _ you will.” Chun-Li responded for the first time, moving backwards and hoisting herself onto her side. Her right leg extended, then swung upwards, stretching and moving, revealing more and more of the slick, drenched pussy beneath, until her thigh was perpendicular to the floor and her leg was held up in a straight line. It was an invitation, and it was bolder than anything Chun-Li had ever offered Juri Han. 

Only...it was  _ not _ an offering. It was a demand. A very specific demand, and one that they knew well enough, but never like this. Never so...smoothly, or in so controlled a manner. Maybe Chun-Li was building a bulwark against Juri’s aggression, and the near-victories Juri had found in their prior entanglements were to be a thing of the past. Whatever the case, she knew what to do.

Juri’s legs straightened and stretched as she held herself up with just her arms. Both her lower limbs were perpendicular to the floor, unlike Chun-Li’s, and at this angle, her right foot was resting between Chun-Li’s heavy, muscular tits. She playfully kicked one nipple, then shoved forward to let their pussies smack together with a ringing, wet  _ slap _ .

“Well, getting some spine, are you?” Juri grinned, then grunted as her cunt lips dragged against Chun-Li’s, leaving a warm rush to course through her crotch every time she felt the other woman’s slit alongside her own. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Chun-Li said smoothly. Her upward-facing leg meant that, whenever she pulled away from Juri, a line of their shared perspiration and arousal stretched between their cunts, then up Chun-Li’s inner thigh until it snapped on the sudden motion backward. It scattered little bits of salty fluid along their legs every time, but Chun-Li was more focused on getting one up on her partner.

“I’d ask if you were playing dumb, but given that you’re a fucking idiot, the question seems unfair.” Juri sneered. “You really think you can beat me? You’re delusional.”

“And  _ you _ are mistaken. You are all talk, with nothing to back it up.” Chun-Li taunted without raising her voice. But it was getting harder to pretend that the motion of sliding and smashing their pussies together  _ wasn’t _ having an effect on her, with the buzz and wet, squelching heat of their rubbing folds. The buildup of enduring Juri’s punishment over all their encounters was certainly pushing her to her limits of her patience, driving her to try to be more than she was maybe ready to achieve, stamina-wise. If she wanted to prove herself better, she had to hold on, just a little longer...

“Aw, miss goody two-shoes wants... _ shit! _ ...she wants to pretend she’s different! Isn’t that...fuck, isn’t that cute?” Juri’s retort was stuttered by the vulgarities that always characterized her pleasure, and brought on with every crash of their bodies in more slick sloppiness. But she didn’t see a point in disguising how much fun she was having: she had nothing to prove, after all. “I’m the only one who knows what you  _ really _ are. You’re a slut for punishment, and you  _ hate _ it even if it’s true.”

“ _ Never _ .” Chun-Li frowned. Her mask was sliding, slipping, with the control she had over her own body’s response to Juri’s movements, and her own. The rat-tat-tat of their clits together wasn’t going to permit her much more stability. She couldn’t win, not if Juri wasn’t…

“Then prove it. Cum with me, and I’ll know that you’re not a total, whimpering bitch!” Juri yowled, then writhed as her pussy slid against Chun-Li’s  _ just _ so. It was a rush, of muscle-weakening numbness and electrifying warmth, and it was exactly what the two of them needed. Chun-Li tried, but no matter what she did, she couldn’t stop herself from squirming and thrashing along with Juri Han as they enjoyed the fruit of their friction, squirting and moaning until they couldn’t hold themselves taut any longer.

Both women relaxed and fell apart, gasping hoarsely as they tried to regain their balance on the floor. They made no move to cradle each other, or to cuddle, or even to touch, because no matter the heights of their shared enjoyment, the only thing that was stronger than the pleasure was their utter  _ contempt _ for each other. Besides, there were transgressions this time that would need to be paid back next time...though both women could probably make equal claims to owing the other.

Plus, that presumed that there  _ was _ a next time. But Juri Han and Chun-Li would be lying if they pretended there wouldn’t be.


End file.
